There are numerous vehicle covers and sunshades in the prior art. Covers, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,053, 4,684,165 and 4,825,889 attach to the front and rear of an automobile and provide means for spacing the cover from the car. Carriers with folding legs, for spacing the cover from the car, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053. Telescoping, carrier ribs for automobile sun shields are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,654. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,053 and 4,684,165 teach the use of side panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,421 also shows a cover which covers the sides of the car.
Two of the most difficult problems are determining how to attach the cover or sunshade to the vehicle and how to dispose the cover with respect to the car. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,654, mentioned above mounts what is essentially an umbrella over a car. Many systems simply drop the cover on the vehicle or use spacers to hold the cover spaced upwardly from the roof of the vehicle.